Someone to Watch Over Me
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Neal is staying with the Burkes after Peter realizes that he can't be trusted to see to his own health. Warning: Disciplining of adult. Don't like? Don't read! Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.
1. Chapter 1

Someone to Watch Over Me

By Peppe1951

Summary: Neal is staying with the Burkes after Peter realizes that he can't be trusted to see to his own health. The Burkes go about taking care of him which isn't an easy task. Neal gets himself in more than a little trouble with 'mom and dad.' Warning: Disciplining of adult. Don't like? Don't read! Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.

Chapter 1

"Neal," called Peter to his consultant before returning to his report sure that Neal would be coming immediately but when Peter looked up a few minutes later and not finding Neal standing in front of his desk became concerned and got up to locate him.

He went out on the stairway and saw that while he was at his desk he wasn't working but sleeping with his head cushioned on his arms. Diana passed him and asked as she was going downstairs, "Do you want me to wake him?"

"No," Peter decided at once, "I've got a call to make and then I'll wake him myself. Just let him sleep for now."

Diana nodded her understanding as Peter went back to his office where he looked up a number and made his call. He was only on the phone for a few minutes before hanging up and getting ready to leave. He then sent down to Neal's desk and gently shook his shoulder all the while saying, "Wake up, Neal…we need to leave now."

After a few minutes of this Neal opened his blue eyes and looked into the concern face of his boss, FBI agent Peter Burke. Oh, hi Peter; I was just resting my eyes. I was working late last night on this case," he lied but Peter wasn't fooled and said instead,

"Grab your hat Neal we're leaving."

Neal complied and followed Peter to the elevators asking as it opened, "Where are we going?"

Peter waited until the door closed so they could talk in private. "I've made you an appointment with Dr. Madison," he replied noticing Neal's reaction at once, "why don't you think you need to see a doctor?"

"No. Peter I'm fine and once I get some sleep I'll even be more so. This is foolish seeing a doctor only because I've been staying up late these last few days," he argued.

"I don't agree and what I say is all that matters. Neal you have been getting tired more easily, cranky, been complaining of headaches and have been having trouble concentrating….that is much more than not sleeping for the last few days," replied Peter. "You are going and that is all I want to hear on the subject."

Neal was pouting. He didn't want to be there and he was letting Peter know by not speaking. He had reluctantly filled out all of the paperwork and as now waiting for a nurse to take him to a private room.

"Mr. Caffrey?"

Neal got up as did Peter. "I can do this by myself; I'm not ten needing my father to come along," Neal said insolently.

"Okay, but Neal you had better tell the doctor everything; especially all of those symptoms I told you about earlier," warned Peter as he retook his seat to wait for Neal's return.

The cute nurse led Neal to one of the rooms and took his vitals before telling him that the Doctor would be coming in soon.

"Mr. Caffrey," Neal looked up to see a young man wearing a white lab coat enter. "My name is Ken Mason, Dr. Madison's associate and I will be examining you today; so if you will tell me what symptoms you have been experiencing lately to warrant this visit."

"Oh, it is really nothing. I've haven't been sleeping well lately and my boss has over-reacted and demanded that I see you," lied Neal convincingly.

Dr. Mason nodded and started asking Neal questions about his sleeping habits and what might be causing him to sleep well. Neal had no trouble making up the type of answers that would convince the doctor that there was really nothing wrong with him. "Mr. Caffrey, I must agree with you and I will prescribe a sleeping aid for you to take thirty minutes before you go to bed. You should soon be sleeping well again," Mason said soothingly as he handed Neal his prescription.

Neal thanked him and realized that he would have to apologize to Peter to convince him that he had told the doctor everything so as he re-entered the waiting room he went to Peter and said, "Peter I want to apologize. There was no reason for me to act the way I did. You were only concerned about my health. I saw the doctor and we discussed much and after answering his questions I realized why you thought something was wrong…it did sound that something was definitely wrong but afterwards the doctor decided that all I really need is to get some relaxing sleep at home and gave me this prescription to accomplish it," Neal lied convincingly.

Peter heard Neal out and it sounded like Neal had obeyed him and told the doctor everything. He sounded so sincere that he Peter was forced to believe him. "Then let's get your prescription filled so you can get back to normal…or as close to normal as you can get," Peter said with a smirk.

Neal smiled back at him and they left together.

It had only taken Peter three days before he became suspicious that something was wrong. He had to admit that Neal did look better the next day after a good night's rest but that hadn't lasted long and soon was acting like he had been before the doctor's visit. He had a gut feeling that Neal had lied to him again prompting him to call Dr. Madison where he had learned the whole truth about Neal original visit. He hadn't seen Dr. Madison at all but the associate, a newly graduate and friend of the family. He had been easily fooled by the accomplished con man and had only given him a prescription for sleep. Obviously lack of sleep hadn't been the reason for Neal's symptoms.

This time when the nurse called Neal's name Peter had accompanied him as well. Neal knew he was in trouble when Peter informed him that they were going back to see the doctor since he wasn't showing any improvement. This time after the nurse to his vitals she told him to strip down to his boxers and the doctor would be in soon.

"Is this your idea Peter," groused Neal as he began to remove his tie, "that I needed a full checkup?"

"Nope this is entirely Dr. Madison's doing," replied Peter. "When you weren't getting better I called Dr. Madison and learned the truth about your first visit and that you had not only lied to the doctor but to me as well, something we will be addressing later. Today it won't be the associate you will be seeing but Dr. Madison," Peter added patiently. He knew something Neal didn't and he didn't want to miss one second of Neal's reaction when he met Dr. Madison for the first time.

"I hope he comes soon, it's kind of chilly in here," complained Neal as he hopped up on the examination table to wait.

"I'm sure you will be warm in no time once the Doctor arrives," quipped Peter as he barely kept from laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Peter?" began Neal as he door to the room opened and Dr. Kathy Madison walked in.

"Mr. Caffrey, I'm Dr. Madison, Peter had told me so much about you," she said as an introduction and soon Neal was no longer cold as he could feel himself blush.

"Y-you know each other?" stammered Neal.

"Yes, Kathy and I have been friends for years," replied Peter smiling. "She won't take any of your nonsense either."

"Mr. Caffrey what seems to be the problem?" asked Kathy but before Neal could open his mouth Peter spoke up and listed everything he had told Neal three days ago.

"Those are serious symptoms, Mr. Caffrey. Why didn't you want to tell us about them?" asked Kathy concerned.

"I don't like doctors or hospitals…nothing personal," admitted Neal, "and usually I don't get sick. I really felt that this would get better once I caught up on my sleep."

Well, I'm afraid that after today you won't change your opinion of me because I'm going to order blood test and see if we can get an handle on what is troubling you," Kathy said as she stepped outside and called for a nurse.

"Blood tests? You aren't talking about using needles are you?" Neal asked fearfully.

"Let me guess…you don't like needles either?" asked Kathy.

"Nope, now if you will excuse me; I'll be going now," Neal said as he reached for his shirt.

"Stay where you are Neal. There was no reference in any of your files about you having a problem with needles?" said Peter.

"Well…"

"That's what I thought…Kathy ignore him he is only trying to con you into believing that he has a mental problem with needles," replied Peter as he glared at Neal and mouthed "do you want a spanking?' which got him to obey.

Soon the blood tests were taken and Neal was given a cup and told that they needed a urine sample. He blushingly left Peter and Kathy to talk but when he returned only Kathy was there. "Mr. Caffrey I'm going to schedule more tests; we might as well give you a physical while we have you. If you would hop back on the table while I test your prostrate and soon this will all be behind you," she said soothingly as she pulled on a glove.

It was a different Neal who left the doctor's office that day. He had met his match in Dr. Madison and knew that if he ever tried to make a fool of one of her staff again he would have to experience another round of embarrassing tests again.

Once the blood work had come back it was learned that Neal Caffrey was anemic and Dr. Madison had prescribe iron pills for him to take three times daily. Along with the pills came a long list of what he could not have until he got over the iron deficiency. He was devastated to learn that coffee and alcohol headed the list.

"What's wrong?" asked Peter as he took notice of the expression on Neal's face.

Neal only handed him the sheet of paper and let Peter find out for himself.

"Oh, no coffee and alcohol until you get your iron back up…well, you can do this Neal and it will only be for six weeks or so," offered Peter as he tried to pump him up.

"S-six weeks…you mean I can't have anything to drink for six weeks?" wailed Neal.

"No…of course you can have something to drink," assured Peter as Neal's face began to brighten only to fall completely when Peter added, "just not alcohol and coffee."

"But Peter I'll never survive without a glass or three of wine and some of June's Italian Roast coffee," cried Neal.

"You are going to have to or your iron will never get back to its normal levels and you could get worse," replied Peter patiently. "Come on let's get your prescription filled and then I'm taking you home to rest."

Neal nodded despairingly and followed Peter to the car, already making up his mind to drink what he damn wanted to and to hell with the doctor and Peter.

As soon as they drove up to June's Neal, with his iron pills in hand, stepped from the car only to be told, "wait, we have that little thing to discuss," called Peter as he quickly parked the and joined Neal on the curb.

"What little thing?" asked Neal who with the weight of his six weeks of no coffee and wine on his mind had forgotten Peter's remark earlier?

"You know that little thing that always gets you in trouble," hinted Peter and still noticing the confusion in his consultant's eyes added, "lying to me about going to the doctor as well as lying to Dr. Mason about your situation."

"You weren't serious about that, were you?" asked Neal nervously.

"Oh, yes…now hurry up I don't think you would want any passerby to see me warm your backside out here," threatened Peter seriously.

"But haven't I been punished enough with this," argued Neal as he held up the pills and the list of don'ts.

"No but you're about to," cried Peter as he plated a hard smack to Neal's back side as he lost his patience.

"PETER!" cried Neal horrified that he had been smacked in public and took off for the safety of June's home with Peter following casually behind.

June met them at the landing; she had seen the exchange outside followed by the smack to Neal's backside. "What did he do this time?" she asked.

"Lie to me and the doctor about his health," summarized Peter as he gave her the shorten version of what the doctor discovered and prescribed.

June glared at Neal and said firmly, "You don't have to worry Peter he will be taking his meds or he will answer to me and my spoon."

"You know I am standing here," groused Neal as he felt all of ten with Peter and June discussing his health.

June only glared at him and went back to her conversation with Peter. "So what did the doctor prescribe?"

"Iron pills to be taken three times daily and a list of what he can't have until his iron levels are back to normal…probably in six weeks or so," replied Peter.

"Let's see the list," requested June as she held out her hand.

"Neal, give her the list!" ordered Peter as Neal ignore him acting as if he didn't hear.

"OWWWW," Neal swung around to confront June who had taken the opportunity to smack Neal on his butt for disobedience.

"Hand it over, unless you want a close and personal relationship with my wooden spoon. It's only a few steps away," promised June is her motherly voice.

Neal quickly gave his surrogate mother the list scowling as he absently rubbed his backside. June looked the list over raising her eyebrows at the mention of the coffee and alcohol. "I can see this to be a problem," she added as she turned her attention back to Neal.

"Up the stairs, young man…we have much to discuss with you," she ordered as she motioned for Neal to precede them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Neal stomped his way all the way to his apartment stopping only long enough to open his door before throwing himself on his bed in a moment of anger. "Have you ever seen such a temper tantrum, Peter?" she asked with annoyance as she went his kitchen area and grabbed a plastic spatula before returning to his side.

"Since you insist on acting like a ten year old then I'm going to treat you like one," June added as she grabbed Neal by his ear and pulled him up.

"Bend over that table…NOW!" she ordered.

"Peter?" Neal cried as he realized too late that he had made June angry by his actions.

"Sorry buddy, but you did this to yourself," replied Peter as he sat down to watch.

"I'm waiting, young man," June said angrily tapping her foot impatiently. "If I have to come and get you, the licks will be doubled."

"June there is no need for you to paddle me…Peter is going to handle that part soon. What do you say that we forget this and I'll be sure to take my meds and get better," Neal said as he turned on the charm.

June sighed, that boy was so good with the charm that she almost let him get away with his latest tantrum, "Neal you know that I love you?" she said lovingly.

"Yes ma'am; and I love you to…you take the place of the mother I lost when I was younger. I know that you care," he added thinking it was a good addition to keeping her kitchen utensil away from his backside.

June walked over to where he was sitting on his bed and sat down next to him. "It's because I care that forces me to do this," and in a twinkling of the eye had him over her lap slamming the spatula against his backside time after time after time. Neal could feel the heat building in his hindquarters before his brain comprehended what was happening and by then it was over and she pushed him away.

Neal scrambled off her lap in a matter of seconds his face just as red as he envisioned his backside to be. "JUNE! You paddled me!"

"Yes, I did and if you cause any more trouble you can expect more and now Peter if you will help me; I think we should get temptation out of this apartment," June said as she went over to his wine collection and began to stack them up to be carried elsewhere.

Peter couldn't stop smiling as he willingly helped June load up the bottles in a nearby box all the while as Neal stood by wanting to stop them but knowing if he tried June would paddle him again. Once the box was loaded with all he had on hand June went to him and gave him a kiss. "You can have these back in six weeks or whenever the doctor gives you a clean bill of health…just think how well they will taste after they have been aged a bit longer…and Neal there will be no coffee for you so don't even ask…I'll warn Mary and the girls not to give you any," and with that she left with Peter carrying the wine.

"I'll be back to have that discussion, so don't even think of leaving," warned Peter before walking out the door.

Neal was bent over the table, pants and boxers at his ankles awaiting Peter's show of displeasure to his backside. "Peter you don't have to do this…I've learned my lesson and anyhow June already did an admirable job only a few minutes ago," he pleaded as he watched Peter remove his belt.

"Yes, I can see that," agreed Peter as he peered at Neal's pink bottom, "but it has had time to cool down some. All I'm going to do is warm it up a bit so you will remember why it isn't a good thing to lie to me…ever," he added as he slammed his belt down on Neal's already sore backside.

"Yeowwww!" howled Neal as the first lick awakened the pain left there by June.

It didn't take long for Peter to turn the pink backside to a blazing red and for Neal to plead for mercy. "Owww….I'm sorry…owwww…owwww…I p-promise to stop-p…owwww…lying-g-g."

Peter brought the spanking to an end a few licks later; with what June had given him plus his few licks Neal would be reminded every time sat for the next couple of days that lying was not smart.

"Okay, I'm finished this time; but I had better not catch you in another lie or I will pick up where I left off today. Here are your meds…be sure to follow the directions and I'll pick you up in the morning…and remember Neal no wine and no coffee," Peter said as he briefly gave Neal a forgiving hug and left him on his own for the rest of the day.

June was taking no chances with Neal's health; when it came time for supper she appeared with a tray in her arms. "Neal?" she called as she knocked on his door.

"Come on in June," replied Neal as he looked up from the painting he was doing.

"I brought you supper," announced June as she carried the tray to the kitchen table and sat it down. "It's still hot, so you might want to start before it cools," she added.

Neal went over and gave her a hug, the paddling of earlier all but forgotten except when it came to sitting. "You didn't have to fix me supper, June; I have some leftovers in the fridge."

"This is fresh, made especially for you. Now put down that paintbrush and enjoy your supper," she said firmly as she hurried to his bed and pulled out a fluffy pillow ad laid it in his chair. "Now you have no reason to turn it down."

Neal nodded and after washing his hands sat gingerly down and surveyed what June had fixed him. As he looked over his supper his nose wrinkled as he smelled one of the vegetables he hated…the Brussels sprout. "Uh June, do I have to eat everything on my plate?" he asked nervously.

"I would appreciate it if you did, dear…why do you ask?"

"I have never liked the Brussels Sprout," admitted Neal as he surveyed it distastefully.

"They're good for you Neal, rich in iron and I expect you to eat every bite. I didn't give you a big helping, surely you can eat what is on your plate," she asked with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as he picked up his fork and began to eat. He had a chicken breast along with a helping of mashed potatoes and a fruit salad. He did try and eat the hated vegetable and did manage with great effort to swallow all but two or three which he deftly hid under the mashed potatoes of which he ate only half. He finished all of his chicken breast and the fruit salad all the while as he talked to June to keep her eyes on him and not what he was doing with the vegetables.

"That was delicious June, but I don't think I can eat another bite," Neal said with a smile as he pushed himself away from the nearly empty plate. He hastily returned to his painting in hopes that June wouldn't notice the sprouts hidden under the potatoes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As soon as June left Neal as on the phone with Mozzie inviting him to visit and to be sure he brought along a bottle of wine. "June thinks I'm drinking too much and has confiscated all of my bottles, but you know that it doesn't happen that often and I really need a drink," explained Neal in a partial lie.

"Sure Neal," Mozzie replied buying the whole tale, "I'll be sure to hide it from her," and hung up just as Neal heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Neal as he was sure it was June come to scold him for hiding the sprouts. He was partially right only June had come to make sure that Neal had taken his iron pill as he learned when she inquired.

"Oh, Neal I'm just checking to see if you took your pills?"

"No, ma'am but I will do so now," admitted Neal and he hurried to his bedside for the bottle of Iron supplements he had been given and quickly swallowed one. "It just takes me a while to remember to take them…I'll try and do better next time."

"See that you do or I may take over the handing out of medication as well. Goodnight Neal; I'm fixing on going out and you may be sleeping when I return," she added as she kissed his cheek. Neal saw her to the door and smiled broadly after closing the door. "This is going to be great; once Mozzie gets here we can enjoy the wine without my worrying about getting caught," Neal thought as he waited for Mozzie's arrival.

The next morning when Peter came to pick Neal up he was dismayed to find the young man looking so much worse. There were bags beneath his eyes and he was definitely showing signs that he wasn't feeling well at all.

"Neal, are you okay?" asked a concerned Peter as he surveyed his consultant.

"I-I don't feel so good P-Peter," slurred Neal as he suddenly bolted back inside and up to his apartment's bathroom with Peter close behind. He got there just in time to hear the sounds of vomiting coming from behind the bathroom door and quickly called in to excuse the young man from work that day.

"Just tell Hughes that Neal won't be able to come in today…he must have some sort of stomach bug…if he's not better I will take him back to the doctor's," he explained before hanging up the phone.

"Neal," called Peter, "are you feeling better," he ventured to say as he opened the door. He found Neal lying on the floor with his face against the coolness of the bathroom floor. "Come on, buddy; let's get you back to bed," Peter added as he helped Neal to his feet and then on to his bed. Once he got Neal sitting he had no problems in stripping him down to his boxers and t-shirt. Neal crawled back

under the covers and began to moan dramatically as his stomach and head teamed up to cause him discomfort.

Peter went into the bathroom and swiftly returned with a cold, wet towel which he placed on Neal's forehead with the instructions not to move under his stomach felt better and then putting a waste basket with a plastic lining next to his bed tiptoed from the room.

"Peter! What's wrong?" asked June who met him half way down the stairs.

"Oh, its Neal…it looks like he's picked up a stomach bug somewhere. I left him in bed with a cold compress on his forehead and told him not tom move until his stomach felt more settled," Peter explained.

"I'll check up on him," declared June, "you go on into work and I'll keep you posted," she promised as she hurried back down the stairs.

Assure that his consultant was in capable hands Peter thanked June and hurried on to work pulling out his phone as he went. "Kathy? This is Peter. Neal's sick today; is there any chance that the iron supplements could be causing this?"

"I don't think so although some of the side effects are nausea but just until the body gets used to the extra iron; what are is symptoms?"

"Well, if I didn't know any better I would think that he had too much to drink and is now paying for his indulgence. The only thing is that there isn't a bottle of alcohol in his apartment. His landlady and I confiscated them and hid them in her apartment," explained Peter as he caught sight of Mozzie walking towards June's.

"Let me check something out…I'll get back to you later Kathy." and hung up his phone.

"Mozzie, I don't appreciate you and Neal over indulging last night when he has to go to work the next day," groused Peter as he set his trap.

"Look you can't blame that on me, Suit. If you hadn't taken all of his wine then he wouldn't have to call me…and man something must have really stressed him out…I only got a half glass of wine before he finished the whole bottle," grumbled Mozzie. "Why did you and June take his wine?"

"Because he is anemic and the doctor said that he wasn't to have any alcohol or caffeine until his iron levels are back to normal. The consumption of alcohol and caffeine only drains them worse," explained Peter grimly.

"You mean…he conned me into bringing him a bottle," Mozzie said angrily.

Peter nodded.

"I'm going to beat his butt for this," vowed the smaller man.

"You will have to stand in line," Peter said before taking his phone out again and this time calling his wife. "El? We are going to have a house guest for the next six weeks….yep it is Neal and yes, he's not taking his medication or obeying the doctor's orders and yes he's in big trouble!"

After hanging up with El Peter placed one more call to Kathy to fill her in on what Neal did the night before to cause his illness that morning. To say the least Kathy was not amused at having her orders ignore and told Peter to bring Neal by as soon as he was able to leave his bed…that she had something especially for him.

"You are in for it now, buddy," thought Peter as he headed to work.

It wasn't until after lunch that June could tell him that Neal was feeling much, much better. "I think he's going to live," she said with a smile. "Do you know if it was something he ate that caused this?" June wanted to know when Peter dropped the bombshell.

"Most likely it was something he drank that caused it June."

"You're not telling me that he got his hands on a bottle of wine, are you?"

"That is exactly what I'm telling you…after you left last night he had a visitor who brought him a bottle of wine or which Neal drank all but a half glass. He was feeling the effects of that wine this morning and it made him sick," explained Peter.

"Peter I think I hear my wooden spoon calling," cried June suddenly.

"No, don't do anything to him; I have something better planned. Neal is going to come and stay with El and me until his iron levels improve. Also his doctor was not happy to learn about his latest act of disobedience and plans on showing him why he should always obey his doctor. Trust me before this night is over Neal will be one sorry young man in more ways than one," explained Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After lunch Peter dropped by to see Neal and found him up and painting. "You look better?" he remarked upon entering the room.

"I feel better," assured Neal with a smile.

"Are you over your nausea?" Peter asked casually.

"Yes, I know that by tomorrow I'll be back to normal," assured the young man.

"That's good…Neal why don't you get dressed; El would love for you to visit her…when I told her that you were under the weather she insisted that you come by and you know better than to disappoint her," Peter said as he used the "Elizabeth" card.

Neal was going to decline when Peter said that it was El that wanted to see him and hurried to get dressed.

"You don't have to dress up…just the sweats will be enough," assured the older man and for once Neal obeyed but as soon as he got into the car his eyes grew heavy and he prompted fell asleep which would make Peter's job much easier as he drove quickly to Kathy's office.

"Now this next part is going to be a little tricky," Peter thought as he drove to the side entrance of Kathy's office. He glanced at Neal and saw that he was still sleeping and smiled, "this might be easier than I thought," Peter added as the side door opened and a wheelchair appeared…it was Kathy and she had an evil grin on her face.

"Is he still asleep," she mouthed and at Peter's nod she rolled the chair next to Peter's passenger side and with help from Peter transferred Neal quickly into the chair with him none the wiser.

"Mr. Caffrey," Neal heard his name being called and reluctantly opened his eyes to see Dr. Madison standing in front of him with the largest needle he had ever seen. He woke with a start with his mind still fuzzy about how he got there when his eyes stopped on a smiling Peter standing at the back of the room. "You! Why?" asked Neal.

"The next time you enlist the aid of Mozzie you should also tell him to keep the information to himself," replied Peter as his expression went cold.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Neal asked nervously.

"At the moment…nothing but once we get home you and I are going to have a long discussion on disobedience; but first Kathy is going to start the ball rolling. Since you won't take your meds or follow orders about drinking she's going to give you an injection…an iron injection," explained Peter firmly.

Neal's head went down as he realized that he had been caught. "I guess I have no choice," he remarked as he started to roll down his sleeve only to watch Peter's face erupt into a huge smile and asked warily, why are you smiling?"

"Because Mr. Caffrey you have earned the honor of having it in your buttocks…now get up and drop them," Kathy said sternly.

"What! No you can't be serious. I won't do it," he swore.

It was then that Peter got up and casually whispered in his ear, "either you do as she says or I will ask her to leave for a few minutes while I wear you out and then you will take the injection in your sore and red bottom for all to see…your choice!"

It didn't take Neal long to make up his mind as he quickly stood and dropped his sweatpants and boxers and bent over the examination table with his face red with embarrassment.

Neal hissed at the coolness of the rubbing alcohol on his hip and then he yelped as the needle was stuck in and the injection given. "You did that one purpose," accused Neal as he rubbed the injection spot.

"Just consider it my form of discipline…a spanking in injection form and if you don't start following my directions you will find yourself back for another one in a few days," threatened the doctor.

"Peterrrrr!" whined Neal at Kathy's threat but Peter only grinned at him.

"Okay, I'll take my meds and eat better," Neal said in resignation.

"And?" prompted Kathy.

"And I'll lay off the wine," added Neal.

"And?" prompted Peter this time.

"And I won't drink any coffee until my iron levels are back to normal…happy?" groused Neal.

"YES!" shouted Kathy and Peter in unison.

"Come on buddy, let's get you home," Peter said as he motioned for Neal to precede him out of the office pausing to tell Kathy,

"I owe you one…and if you will agree to it please take Neal on as his personal doctor…you I trust will make him behave."

Kathy laughed out loud and said, "Consider it done," and watched her friend leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It wasn't until Peter pulled up in front of his house that Neal realized that something was wrong. He had been so focused on trying to find a comfortable position on the journey home that he hadn't rally paid any attention to where Peter was driving. "Peter why are we at your house?" asked Neal nervously.

"You will be spending the next six weeks here. Just consider yourself grounded here until Kathy gives you a clean bill of health; and don't worry about inconveniencing El or me. We will just treat you like out naughty child who can't be trusted to follow his doctor's orders…that means taking your medicine on time and eating meals rich in iron and if you don't you will either be experiencing my belt or El's spoon to your butt as punishment. Now while you were at the doctor's Mozzie and June happily went through your apartment packing what they thought you would need for your stay here. The guest room is officially yours; you may want to go and check things out until supper," explained Peter before getting out of the car.

Neal only looked at him in shock unable to speak for the time being until he took in all that Peter had said. "Wait a minute…you said that Mozzie packed…then he knows about …"

"Yeah, he knows that you conned him into bringing you the wine against your doctor's orders and he wasn't happy," Peter informed him.

Neal looked positively ill; he remembered what Mozzie had told him the last time he conned him for something…it had been only a small con but it had embarrassed Mozzie and he had warned Neal if he did anything like that again it would be Neal that was painfully embarrassed.

"I-I think I need to lie down for a few minutes," Neal said as he slowly got out of the car and followed Peter inside and up to his room where he fell face down on the mattress.

"Where's Neal?" asked El as she came out of the kitchen.

"In his room; I just told him that he would be staying at the Hotel Burke until his iron levels were back to normal," replied Peter as he followed her back into the kitchen pausing to taste what she had cooking.

"Peter…that's for dinner and it isn't ready, yet," scolded El as she playfully smacked her husband on the arm.

Was he upset at staying with us?" she asked a moment later.

"I don't think he's thought about it much; I think he's scared at what's Mozzie is going to do to him. El when I told him that June and Mozzie had packed for him he turned green when he realized that Mozzie knew that he had conned him into binging him that wine. I wonder what the little guy is planning," pondered Peter.

"I'll go up and speak to him…maybe he will tell me," she said as she took off her apron and headed out of the door shouting over her shoulder,

"And you stay out of my pans," she added to Peter.

"Neal," she entered after knocking at his door and not getting an answer. She found the window open and Neal missing. El looked out the window and spied her missing guest as he was trying to leave the backyard. "NEAL CAFFREY!

FREEZE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran down the stairs and out the back with a confused Peter at her heels.

Neal was frozen on the spot as El marched up to him with her eyes blazing. "You get yourself back in the house, young man," punctuating it with a swat to his butt as he meekly went by.

"OWW!" he cried as he sidestepped to prevent more from being added to the first one.

"What do you think you were doing, sneaking out of my home and after I've spent the last few hours fixing you a grand feast," lectured the angry woman.

"I only wanted to get some fresh air; there was no need to screech at me or to smack me, El," argued Neal indignantly.

The words were barely out of his mouth when El reacted by grabbing the first utensil her hand came in contact with before grabbing him by the ear and bending him over the table. "I…smack…will…smack…not…smack…be…smack…

lied…smack…to…smack…smack…smack…smack…smack!" El lectured as she smoked his backside with her hard blows.

After releasing his ear El stepped back and Neal quickly grabbed his backside and began to rub…"Elizabeth…that hurt," he whined.

"Now I want the truth young man, or the next set will be on bare skin," she threatened.

"You wouldn't," he declared as he glared at El.

"Peter!" El said and waited and before Neal knew what had happened he found himself bared from the waist down and being held in place by his keeper.

"El…nooooo," cried Neal as El approached and raised her spoon only to feel the first of ten licks on his already sore bottom.

El motioned for Peter to let Neal go and watched with veiled amusement as Neal quickly pulled up his boxers and pants and hurried out of range of El's spoon with his hands on his butt frantically trying to rub the sting out,

"Now I ask for the last time, young man; why did you try and leave? And know that you if you still won't tell me the truth maybe I need to take a switch to your sore bottom," she threatened.

This time there was no defiance in Neal's eyes as he nodded his head with resignation, "I conned Mozzie into getting me that wine. I didn't know until Peter told me as we were driving over that he and June packed my belongings for my stay here and knew that Mozzie knew that I had conned him."

"Why would that make you flee your second home?" asked a concerned El.

"Because I remembered what he said he would do to me if I ever conned him again and I didn't want to wait around for him to carry it out," Neal admitted.

"And what would that be, dear?" asked El.

"Well, that is the problem; I don't know exactly I only that it would be painfully embarrassing for me," Neal explained.

"Why would he tell you that?" asked Peter.

"Because during the only other time that I conned him I inadvertently embarrassed him. It was an accident but he was embarrassed none the last; and he told me that if I ever tried it again it would be me that was painfully embarrassed," Neal admitted softly.

"Oh Neal, that punishment has already began," El said sadly.

"W-what do you mean," asked Neal confused.

"I noticed that while I as paddling your bare bottom that your face was as red as your bottom was becoming…admit it you were embarrassed for me to paddle your bare backside just now?" replied El.

Neal nodded as understanding flooded his consciousness. "Mozzie already told you about it?"

"Yes, while he was bringing your stuff in. He asked me if the occasion ever arose where you would be painfully embarrassed then to tell you that he got you," she explained.

"What if the occasion didn't arise?" Neal asked a moment later.

"Oh Neal you aren't that naïve to believe that you wouldn't do something to earn a bare bottom spanking during your stay at Hotel Burke?" asked El with a laugh.

"Yeah, the only thing we were wondering was when and how many times it would happen," added Peter with a smile.

"Now how about some dinner," said El and before Neal could open his mouth she added sternly, "yes, I know you are too sore to sit; but you will never the less and stay seated until we have all finished eating!"

"Yes ma'am," replied Neal meekly and was about to go and take his seat when the doorbell rang.

"Neal, would you answer that please," El called from the kitchen.

So he made a detour to the front door only to find Mozzie standing there with two bottles in his hands. He watched numbly as Mozzie walked past him without a word and handed the bottles to El who had just set a vegetable casserole on the table.

"Am I late?" asked Mozzie.

"You are just on time; we had to have a discussion with Neal earlier but that is behind us now," El replied with a smirk alerting Mozzie that Neal had been punished.

"Oh really," Mozzie remarked as he watched Neal blush, "then we will have plenty to talk about during dinner."

"Mozzie…no!" pleaded Neal but Mozzie only grinned at him so Neal in an attempt to change the subject asked,

"What are we having El; it smells delicious."

"Why thank you Neal and to answer your question we are having rump roast. It's been cooking in a hot oven for the last few hours; it should be nice and tender by the time we eat," replied El as Mozzie laughed out loud.

"Oh good, Neal and the roast have something in common…a tender rump," he joked at his friend's expense as Neal's face turned a bright red with embarrassment. And Mozzie wasn't finished as he asked, "what else are we having, El?"

"Oh, one of Neal's favorite vegetables…Brussels sprouts. Neal, June told me how much you loved her Brussels sprouts but she recommended that I serve them with rice. It seems that when she served them to you half of them got lost in the mashed potatoes," El added with a smirk.

Mozzie turned to Neal and said in a very loud voice, "You hid them in the mashed potatoes? Didn't you think June would find them when the plate was scraped?"

The night was getting worse and worse for Neal. It seemed that no matter what the subject was it always led to him being embarrassed and they hadn't even started the meal yet; so without fully thinking it out Neal decided that while they were talking he would try and sneak out…and he almost made it except as he was opening the door he heard El's stern motherly voice call out,

"NEAL CAFFREY…I have a switch with your name on it and unless you want me to oblige you will close the door and take your seat, dinner is being served!"

Neal looked up to see Mozzie, Peter and El staring at him and he gulped and quickly did as he was told and scurried back to the dining room table and attempted to take a seat away from everyone.

"Neal, come and sit next to me," ordered El as she patted the chair next to her.

Neal reluctantly did as he was told and warily sat down in the seat next to El's wincing as his sore backside made contact with the hardwood chair.

"That's nice, now I'll be able to refill your plate when you need seconds. How about we start off with a big serving of Brussels sprouts, some rice and some roast," she said as she put the laden plate in front of Neal. She then got up and returned with four glasses in which she poured a half glass of wine in all but Neal's; in his she returned with a carton of soy milk from which she poured him a full glass. "Now I expect you to eat every bite, dear and to drink all of your milk," she added as she turned to her meal and began to eat.

Neal looked at the laden plate and the glass of milk with a look of horror but mindful of his sore backside he picked up his fork and began to eat. He started with the roast and rice leaving the Brussels sprouts for later…at least that was his plan until El glanced at it and noticed that while the roast and rice were nearly gone the portion she had given him on the green vegetable had not decreased.

"Neal, if I would you, I would start eating your vegetable or you and I might have to take a trip out back for a switching," she whispered in his ear.

El smiled as she saw him take her words to heart and started to eat the hated vegetable with gusto. "Drink your milk, too Neal," she ordered and waited until he had swallowed a mouthful before returning to her own meal.

If there was anything about the meal that was good it was that everybody was too busy eating to talk but that all changed when Mozzie asked for seconds and while he waited for El to replenish his plate took the opportunity to embarrass Neal some more.

"So what were the discussions about that has Neal squirming in his chair?" he asked casually causing Neal to nearly choke on his food.

"Oh, nothing much just his reluctance to tell us why he tried to sneak away," El replied to Neal's dismay.

"Oh, really...and can I have some of that delicious vegetable casserole, too," Mozzie interrupted himself to ask. "So how many lickings did it before you learned the truth?"

"Only two but I think it was when I threatened him with a switching that he decided to be truthful," replied El as she gave Mozzie his plate back.

"Fat good it did me; in the end she already knew the truth," murmured Neal as he wiggled again looking for a comfortable spot.

Mozzie laughed and after taking a bite remarked to El; this casserole is delicious and I bet Neal would love to try some as well…what's in it?"

"Just some vegetables I threw together with rice and cream soup and cooked it at 350 degrees until it was bubbling," replied El as she looked thoughtfully at Neal…"what was he doing with that Brussels sprout," she thought as her eyes followed it down and under the table where Satch was eating them and she exploded.

"That's it…I've had it with you and now you are going to feel my wrath," she cried as she jumped up from the table grabbing Neal by the ear and yanking him from his place she pulled him from the room and out the side door.

Mozzie and Peter jumped up and ran to the kitchen to see what was happening and with amazement they saw El direct Neal towards a nearby tree where he reluctantly broke off a small branch and take it to Elizabeth who motioned for Neal to go back inside.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Peter asked as he tried to calm his wife down. "What did he do now?"

"It's not so much what he did, Peter it's what he didn't do," replied El as she glared at Neal. "Tell him!"

"I…I fed my Brussels sprout to Satch, instead of eating them like I was told," Neal said as he looked fearfully at the switch in El's hands.

"Oh…well that explains why El is so angry…Neal if I were you I would beg for forgiveness because that is a birch switch in her hands and they sting terribly. I won't ever forget the time my mom used one of me," remembered Peter as he looked with pity at Neal.

"El, I'm sorry…I won't ever do anything like this again…to make up for it I'll eat the casserole and another helping of Brussels sprouts just please do use that on me," he pleaded looking so contrite and scared.

It must have been that scared look on his face that snapped El out of the rage she felt because she quickly broke the switch in half and drew Neal towards her saying, "Of course I won't use this on you…I don't know what came over me Neal and hugged him tightly."

"Then I don't have to eat the Brussels sprouts, right El?" asked Neal brightly.

"No, you have to eat them as well as the casserole and drink your milk or I will be using my spoon on your bottom," advised El as she led him back to the table. "Don't look at me like that dear; I only said I wouldn't use the switch on you I didn't say anything about not using the spoon or spatula…now sit down and finish your meal."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

For the first few weeks after his encounters with El's wooden spoon Neal followed El's directions with in regarding the taking of his iron supplements and the eating of the iron-rich meals El fixed him. Part of the reason was the fact that it took about a week for him to be able to sit without any discomfort and the other being that he didn't want to go through it again but about a month into his enforced stay with the Burke's a temper tantrum was brewing and it made its appearance the Saturday morning following the closing their latest case.

It started innocently enough with El's going downstairs to fix breakfast and finding that all of her iron enriched foods and vegetables gone. She was still searching when Peter came down stairs for a cup of coffee whose aroma had wakened him…It was Italian Roast.

"What are you looking for Honey?" he asked innocently enough as he poured himself a cup.

"The oatmeal…I just bought a box yesterday and now I can't find it. I know I put it in the pantry…and now that I'm looking I see all of the other packaged food I bought for Neal is missing, too," complained El as she sat down suddenly as the pieces clicked. "Neal took them and threw them out I bet…and he's the one who made that pot of coffee. How much do you want to bet that he's staging an uprising?"

"No bet; he's tried of the foods he's been forced to eat to bring up his iron levels and he's retaliated by throwing them out," surmised Peter as he looked upstairs.

"Well, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind to the seat of his britches," declared El angrily as she grabbed her wooden spoon.

"Don't bother, he's not there. I looked in on him before I came downstairs. He must have known what your reaction would be and took off until you have cooled down…but he's in for a surprise when he returns and finds that the spanking will be waiting for him," Peter added with a smile.

"But Peter if he's in this type of mood he's liable to eat or drink anything and screw up his iron levels again. He's only going to prolong the 'torture'," El said wisely.

"I don't think he cares at the moment; he's just tired of eating the same thing day in and day out…we have got to think of other ways to enrich his meals without forcing him to eat the same foods. Can't you dazzle him with something new for his taste buds to enjoy? He only as a couple of weeks to go…surely you can make them more pleasing to his palate?"

"I'll do my best, but that doesn't excuse what he did today," declared El is a huff. "My spoon is going to see action tonight once he returns…but I will feed him something good beforehand," she promised with a smirk leaving her husband the chore of locating their wayward child.

It was nearly seven p.m. and still Peter and Neal haven't arrived home and El was starting to get worried.

Peter had kept up a steady conversation with El during the day as he tried to locate Neal. He didn't want to involve the Marshalls; he would check in off and on with the bureau and every time he had been given a location his target but by the time he had arrived Neal had vanished and finally he had decided to wait for him at June's because he knew sooner or later he would end up there.

Neal had already burned his bridges with Mozzie and he wouldn't go back to the Burke's for fear of what Elizabeth would do to him…June's was the only place he had left and around six Neal walked cautiously in.

"Well, it took you long enough," boomed Peter's voice from out on the terrace causing Neal to jump with surprise.

"Peter, you nearly scared me to death," muttered Neal as he put his hand over his heart. "Where did you park; I didn't see your car outside?"

"I figured that if you saw my car you would bolt so I parked a few blocks over and walked over. I've been here waiting since five. Did you have a good time today?

Eat or drink anything you shouldn't?" grilled Peter seriously.

The fact that he didn't answer told Peter plenty. "Come home, we'll leaving," ordered Peter as he grabbed his coat and started towards his surrogate son.

Neal nodded and felt Peter's hand on his arm as they left. As soon as they were seated and belted up Peter started the car and headed not for home but in a totally different direction. It didn't take Neal long to recognize where they were leading. "Not to Dr. Madison again; Peter, she's going to be pissed," whined Neal as he started to plead his case.

"Save your breath; you wouldn't answer my questions so she will run a blood test to see if today's activity hurt your iron levels any and give you an injection if it did," Peter said sternly.

"But her shots hurt…and she makes sure that they hurt, too," pleaded Neal as he watched Peter continue on to the doctor's office. "It's late, she's probably closed."

"Nope I called her while waiting for you and she said she would wait for us and while we talked she said something about you needing another prostate exam. She's just raring to do it again," he added as he watched Neal's face turn a bright red.

"Peter!"

"Quit your whining; whatever she decides to do will only be your fault; you are the one that started it all when you threw away all of the iron enriched foods that El bought and then went on a free for all…and any how we are here," Peter said smiling.

Kathy met them at the front door, opening it for them to enter and locking it afterwards. "We can't have you leaving before the exam is done Mr. Caffrey," and then turning to Peter to ask, "You did tell him about the prostate exam, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah," replied Peter as he enjoyed Neal's discomfort and grabbed him by the arm led him back to one of the examination rooms. They weren't there long before Kathy entered with a hospital type gown which she handed to Neal with the orders, "Strip and this time take everything off and then put this gown on and hop on the table; I'll only be a moment!"

Neal turned to Peter in horror and cried, "Okay I'll tell you what I did today…just not anther prostate exam...please!"

Peter turned to Kathy who only grinned, "I just will have to wait until next time…Okay Mr. Caffrey, I want to know everything from the moment you got up this morning and until Peter brought you to see me and if I even suspect you are holding something back then I will be doing a full physical on you tonight…do you understand?" she asked seriously.

A blushing Neal nodded his head and said, "I promise," and proceeded to tell her everything much to the disapproval of his handler/surrogate father and Dr. Kathy Madison, afterwards he was ordered to bend over the exam table and drop his pants for the iron injection Kathy gave him in his backside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was seven thirty and El was about to put her dinner on hold and go and search for them herself when she heard Satch bark and she knew her boys had returned, she just hoped that Peter hadn't lost his temper with the boy because she wanted her turn.

"Honey, we're home," called Peter as he and Neal entered the house.

El came out of the kitchen to greet them and asked, "Where did you find him?" she asked as she gave her husband a kiss.

"At June's and only after chasing all over his radius area until I decided to wait for him there. I'm starved, what smells so good," replied Peter as he pushed Neal forward.

"Neal," El asked coolly, "what did you have today that you weren't supposed to have?"

Neal didn't reply at first until Peter said, "you might as well get it over with so we can eat."

"I had coffee with breakfast and wine with lunch," replied Neal as she waited the explosion that he knew was coming.

"And you didn't take any meds all day," El asked disapprovingly.

"I couldn't; you have them," snapped Neal regretting his attitude at once.

"And why is that?"

"So you and Peter will be sure that I take them according to the doctor's instructions."

El walked over to Neal and gave him a peck on the cheek before adding, "you've been busy being bad today, haven't you son? First you throw out all of the iron enriched food I bought, then run away and have coffee with your breakfast and to outdo yourself you have wine with your lunch and you have taken none of your meds…have I missed anything?" El asked as she recognized the guilty look on Neal's face when she mentioned coffee.

"I may have had another cup of coffee for a midday snack," mumbled Neal.

"That is not good, son not taking any meds today," lectured El just as Peter interrupted,

"That's not quite true El…Neal has had his meds just not in the form in likes. We stopped off and saw Kathy Madison and after some persuasion Neal admitted what he had done and Kathy gave him an injection in his backside…so he's a bit some down there."

"Peter!You didn't have to share that," cried Neal with embarrassment.

"Oh, that wasn't bad…I could have told her that Kathy threatened you with a full physical exam if you didn't cooperate," Peter let slip to Neal's horror and El's amusement.

"I think you just did, Honey," replied El with a smile and then turning to Neal she added, "Your day just hasn't been what you hoped for has it son," but then brightening El said, "but it's going to…gentlemen if you will be seated, dinner is to be served."

"It's about time," Peter said as he made his way to the dining room table and sat down.

Neal followed slowly before turning to El ad saying, "If you don't mind I think I will decline and…"

"If I were you Neal, I would sit while you are still able to and eat everything I put in front of you," El said sternly as she pointed to his seat.

Neal took the warning and quickly sat down wondering what foods he was going to have gag down tonight when El placed an appetizing salad beside his place.

"This is a Spinach Berry Salad…give it a try and see if you like it," El said as she put an identical salad at her and Peter's place.

Neal took a small bite and then took a larger one, "That is delicious El, what else is on the menu?" he asked as his outlook brightened.

El smiled at him and returned with a pasta dish which she identified as Pasta Bolognese and set one in front of Neal, Peter and herself before picking up her fork and beginning to eat. She glanced at Neal throughput the meal and saw that he was enjoying himself and knew that she would have no further trouble from Neal about eating her meals. She waited until both Peter and Neal had seconds before bringing out dessert. "And to finish your meal I bring you this Dark Chocolate Mousse and sat it before him, Peter and herself.

It wasn't long before the dessert was gone and Neal turned to her and said, "That was delicious El; I can't believe that they were all iron enriched. I think I can stick with it to the end now…thank you," he added as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm full and I think I will call it a night," he added as he tried to make his escape upstairs.

Elisabeth let him get as far as the foot of the staircase before she said, "Aren't you forgetting something Neal?"

Neal paused as if to think before replying, "No, I don't think so," and started up the stairs. Elizabeth's next statement stopped him cold.

"You take one more step and I will personally call Kathy and insist she do the physical now and in my presence!"

It was a blushing Neal who turned to face Elizabeth and only asked dejectedly, "where do you want me?"

"In the kitchen at the table with both your pants and boxers at your ankles," ordered El as she watched her surrogate son follow her instructions to the letter.

She followed a moment later picking up her wooden spoon as she went by.

"Neal why are you here about to get your bottom spanked?" She tried to begin any correction with a lecture.

"Because I threw away the food and disobeyed the doctor's instructions about my diet…owww…owww…owwww," he cried as El began.

"All you had to do was to come and tell me that you were tired of the meals I was fixing…and aloof this could have been avoided," lectured El as she began to pepper the backside in front of her.

"I-I didn't…owwww…owww…want to …owww…owww…h-hurt…owwwww…your f-feelings…owwwww," sobbed Neal as his backside began to burn and it didn't look like El was going to stop.

"So instead you are getting your bottom roasted because of my feelings; Neal do you think I want to paddle you? Because by you not telling me how you feel you are forcing me to punish you when I so much rather talk art with you or just be in your company," lecture El as she continued to lay lick upon lick on Neal's smoking backside taking care to include his sit spots in the onslaught.

"I-I'm s-sorry M-Mom," sobbed Neal as El brought his punishment to as end.

She just couldn't do it any longer and threw down her spoon and ran crying from the room just as upset as Neal was. Peter grabbed her as she went by. "It isn't easy being a parent, is it honey?"

El shook her head and cried when a voice coming from the kitchen replied, "It's not easy being the son, either." It was Neal walking gingerly from the kitchen wiping his eyes as he came.

El turned and opened her arms and engulfed him in her forgiving embrace and once they had gotten their emotions under control she said sternly, "Don't you ever do anything like this again…I'm just not the disciplinarian in the family…we'll save that chore for your "father'," she said smiling.

"He's too good at the job; he wouldn't have stopped after only a few minutes," replied Neal with a shudder.

Peter only smiled as he surveyed his family and was content with what he saw,

"yep but it is nice to know that if I'm unable you will be there to carry as you see fit."

"That is something you can count on, dear…I'll always be there for Neal and won't stop until I get to the bottom of the trouble and rectify the situation," replied El cheekily as Neal groaned at the reference. Now he had two caring individuals to reckon with whenever he screwed up…he would have to watch himself or his backside would pay the price.

**The End**

**AN: this story will continue with "Someone to Continue to Watch Over Me," starting soon.**


End file.
